A Witch Sheds No Tears
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Misty Mystery |- !Closing song: |Your Best Friend |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #389C44; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Princess Prefers Magic |- !Next episode: |The Fated Blue Birthday » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of TV Specials |} "A Witch Sheds No Tears" (魔女は涙をこぼさない Majo wa Namida o Kobosanai) is an animated special for Magic Kaito based on the sixth chapter from the first Magic Kaito volume and the fourth chapter from the second Magic Kaito volume. Characters introduced Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Plot 'Story ' The witch Akako Koizumi, using her magic mirror, learns that the Kaitou Kid is the only male in the world immune to her charms. She transfers to Kaito's school and deduces his identity when she fails to charm him on Valentine's Day. Akako decides to confront Kid on his next heist and uses her magic to predict the time and location. |} Kaito escapes Akako's attempts at his life but is trapped by a magic circle atop Tokyo Tower. She demands Kaito into eating her chocolate which will enslave his will to her but is freed when the snow disrupts the magic circle. Nakamori, under the influence of Akako's magic, attempts to shoot Kid but hits a gas tank causing an explosion and knocking Akako off the tower. Kaito saves her, convincing her enslaving him through magic is wrong, and departs. 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= Back at school, Kaito ate Aoko's chocolate which has reached its expiration date already. Gallery Manga to Anime Changes *This special was a combination of two stories from the Magic Kaito manga that were otherwise unrelated (aside from Akako's presence in both): "A Temptation in Scarlet" from Vol. 1, Ch. 6 and "The Adult's Charm" from Vol. 2, Ch. 4. This resulted in the following changes: **Akako's rituals from both chapters - the creation of the Kaitou Kid voodoo doll, and the summoning of Lucifer - are combined into one. **The respective climaxes of both chapters - Kid being trapped in Akako's magic circle while she tries to coerce him into eating an enchanted chocolate, and a demonically-possessed Inspector Nakamori chasing Kid across a tightrope - are also combined. As a result, Akako's magic circle is inscribed around the Tokyo Skytree, instead of her mansion's front yard. ***The special's version of the circle is far larger and much more elaborate, blacking out several city blocks and then re-lighting certain lights to form a massive, red pentagram. *The manga's events mostly take place in chronological order. In contrast, the special begins with Akako ready to perform her ritual with Kaito's handkerchief, and frames Akako's discovery of Kaito's dual identity as a flashback of events from one month ago. The special also has Akako state that her ritual requires a full moon. **Unlike the manga, the special establishes that Akako had previously sent her servant to investigate Kid's true identity. *The anime slightly expands Akako's backstory, with Akako's servant envisioning previous ancestors in the Scarlet Arts line. *In the manga, the Last Emperor's Gold Seal was contained in the Tokyo Tower. In the special, it is located in the Tokyo Skytree, which did not exist when the original manga story was written. *In the manga, Kid begins to bleed when Akako stabs at his voodoo doll. This does not occur in the special; Kid's pain is implied to be purely psychological. *In the special, Akako's servant arrives at the Skytree to comfort her, and apologizes for not telling her about the weather forecast sooner. Akako then remarks on how witches are the natural enemies of magicians, and burns the flower that Kid had given her. None of these scenes are present in the manga. *In the manga, "The Adult's Charm" ends with Inspector Nakamori still under the influence of the cursed necklace. In the special, he awakens from the spell shortly after Kid leaves the Skytree. See also *TV Specials *Magic Kaito Volume 1 *Magic Kaito Volume 2 *A Temptation in Scarlet *The Adult's Charm References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Magic Kaito Category:Magic Kaito TV Specials